erbwikidatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wachowman
Wachowman is a user and Chatmod on the ERB wiki. After being an AWC suggesting bad suggestions (ex. Fred flinstone vs Most interesting Man) since October, he joined the wiki on February 21st but didn't join the chat until 2 weeks after the day he joined. Wachow lives in his own house in Miami Florida with his Girlfriend, Roxanne whom is pregnant with His baby (this is also something that people tease Him about). He is known to have said that ERB one of the few Youtube channels he waches and that he joined the wiki after being an AWC for so long that he wanted to be part of the community after seeing the fun the users had. When he joined the wiki chat for the first time he was immediately blamed for being a SockPuppet of Tbone due to his bad grammar and spelling (which was caused by his IPad) but was never kicked not banned in any way (coincidentally, Wachow is The only person on the wiki that still likes Tbone, even after his ban) Known for In chat In chat, Wachow is known for his autocorrect and spelling (due to his IPad) and is kicked many times when there a major misspell (ex. Instead of "o/" he does "ohelloIKROMGXDi/"). As well on chat, he became the most kicked user after RTP left since him and RTP were the kicking bags of the wiki, but when RTP was forced to leave, people who kicked him, now kicked Wachow even more (although he is kicked less now due to being a chat mod). As well in chat, he is known for linking the latest blog he made many times in chat which was another reason he got kicked many times. On chat, he is one of the comic reliefs but he is more made fun of other than actually telling jokes or being funny. The good notes of him on chat is that he is known to tell stories about Roxanne and him which usually end up with him getting hurt. Known for Off Of Chat Off of chat, he was at first making Fan made Rap battles involving Video game characters which didn't get him much popularity, after that was done he started making Deadliest Wikior (which has 2 users fight to the death) which got him some sort of popularity, it wasn't until he started making his Parodies about users that actually got his some recognition, which even started to have other users make parodies, but only some of them are about the wiki, which all of Wachows Are about users on the wiki (including some ERB parodies). Rap Battles 'User Battles' 'Non-tourney battles' Normal battles #Wachowman vs. Four. 'Tourney battles' Normal battles #Wachowman vs. J1coupe (Official Wiki Rap Tournament). 'Character Battles' 'One user' Character vs character: non-series #Tobuscus Vs BlueXephos #Markiplier vs Pewdiepie One person Rap Series Epic Gaming Rap Battles #GLaDOS vs Clap Trap. #Bill vs Daryl Dixon. #Fawful vs Bowser. #Steve Vs Mr Game&Watch. #Psycho vs Witch. #Nathan Drake vs Ezio. #Starfy vs Slenderman. #Spy vs Spy Ft.Spy. (Special Guest J1Coupe) #Niko Bellic Vs Johnny Gat Ft.Godfather. #Link Vs DragonBorn. (Special Guest RespectThePixel35) #Joel Vs Lee. (Special Guest: FlareBlitz47) #Handsome Jack vs. Menendez. 'Multiple users' Character vs. character: non-series/non-tournament #Weird Al Yankovic (Wachowman) vs. Rucka Rucka Ali (Patts). Character vs. character: tournament TV Show tournet #Rick grimes (Wachowman) vs Blackadder (Devil as Lerooyinator). Everything Tourney #UberHaxorNova (Wachowman) vs SkyDoesMinecraft (SamisFusion). Upcoming battles in tournaments #BlueXephos (Wachowman) vs. PeanutButterGamer (Cacola ) (Youtubers tourney). #Weird Al Yancovic (Wachowman) vs Stevie Wonder (Loygan ) (Musicians tourney). #The Most Interesting Man In The World (Wachowman) vs. GIR (NightHawk ) (Random tourney). Multiple person Rapseries Guest star in series by others #SlenderMan (J1Coupe) vs Pyramid Head (Wachowman) (for J1Coupe's Epic Rap Battles Of VideoGames .) Deadliest Wikior series In the Deadliest Wikior series wachow speculates about fictional real fightning battles between users. #First battle, Scraw Vs Tesla. #La battle? Lab vs Lak. #Fire battle, Flare vs ZDawg. #Chat clown battle, Steeler vs Meat. #Four Battle, Four vs Negative Four. #IDK battle, Sierra vs Shoop. #Highly suggested battle, Nick Vs Night. #Beruacrat battle, Ynkr Vs Piet. Songs and parodies Wachow makes many songs and parodes over time and releases them on the wiki. #Erb wiki Song #The devils saga #Autocorrect #Night vs Sierra #Eye of the Coupe #Some rhymes that I never knew #Party in the ERB #Beautiful Page #Ynkr vs Steeler #YTK vs TK #Boredom #Smells like Meatholl #Remembering Pixel #The troll that I have become #I love Tuxedos #Paro vs Devil vs Tbone vs PenisCrusher vs Samis #Meat vs Four #ERB wiki of ultimate Destiny #Like a Mod #Coder vs Warrior #I Control #Scraw vs Steeler 1,2,3 #Flare vs Fire #Chat Awesomes vs Non Chat Awesomes #BTTF #ERB wiki Idiot #Im Flareblitz and I Know it #NF vs Sierra #Coder and Wachow vs Coupe #This is Trollaween #Shaun vs Stoff #Tesla and Dragon vs Patts and loyg #Don't stop Being Awesome Trivia His symbolic character is Macho Man Randy Savage *This makes him one of the few people to have a rapper as their character **The others being Coupe and Tesla *He is the First Dad on the wiki *He has more kicks than another user **Some argue that RTP has most kicks, but Wachow passed him in August. *His IPAD has caused him many Auto-Correct Errors which other users make fun of for ;-; **Although, it did give him the movie WACHWEEK *He was imitated by ClassicalExpendable as Nachowman, Lachowman, Qachowman, Eachowman, Rachowman, Tachowman, Yachowman, Uachowman, Oachowman, Kachowman, Nachowman is back, Pachowman ''and ''Randy Savage Maniac. After this CE got banned. He has made more blogs than any other user on the wiki going over 100 *his parody series is also the longest running series on the wiki. Avatar Gallery File:Christmus.jpg|Wachowman's second Christmas avatar. File:150px-66f32076.png.jpg|Wachowman's Christmas avatar. File:150px-6632076.png.jpg|Wachowman's former avatar. File:Macho Man New Year avatar.png|Wachowman's "New Year" avatar that he had for most of 2014. Category:Dad Category:Current User Category:Chat Mod Category:Chat Mod on ERB Database Category:Third Official Wiki Rap Tournament